un encuentro inesperado
by la-novh94
Summary: ante la tragedia, Howard se reencuentra con su padre, Amy se encuentra con su padre, pero los 2 al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar D:


**Este fic se me ocurrio despues de recordar un headcanon en el que decian, y que tal si Amy y Howard en realidad fueran medios hermanos, no se si este fic puede considerarse spoiler, ya que relata la muerte de un personaje, asi que si no lees los taping report, por favor no leas esto.**

**punto aparte, este fic esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Sheldon.**

**siguiente punto este es mi primer fic en este fandom.**

**fue mas facil escribir a Sheldon ahora, ya que es mas humano, espero y no este tan fuera de caracter.**

**creditos a Flor, ella corrigio mi gramatica :3 .**

**y lo ultimo y ya para despedir**

**enjoy :3**

* * *

Era algo sumamente inesperado, que en ese dia tan triste para Howard, le llegara esa tremenda noticia y mas me sorprende a mí el hecho de que yo estoy saliendo con Amy y nunca vi las pequeñas similitudes que tenían.

El color similar de sus ojos, su estatura, su color de cabello, su gusto por Neil Diamond.

Quien iba a pensar que Amy y Howard eran medios hermanos y que por razones del universo se encontrarían años antes de que su padre se los revelara, y mas en un funeral.

Recordando

Estábamos en el funeral de la señora Wolowitz. Amy necesitaba consuelo, ah, ella es tan empática, que se estaba sintiendo muy mal.

Yo intente darle consuelo, el adecuado ya que estábamos en público.

-Amy, ¿quieres un abrazo?

Amy solo asintió, así que me senté junto a ella y le pase el brazo por detrás acercándola a mi. Como vi que solo suspiró, intente hacer conversación para ver qué era exactamente lo que le estaba afectando.

-Amy, ¿en qué te afecta tanto la muerte de la señora Wolowitz?

-No lo se Sheldon, pero se me pone triste que Howard perdiera a su madre. Stuart por fin había encontrado alguien que lo apoyara, a pesar de que a Howard no le pareciera. La señora Wolowitz fue una buena persona.

Iba a responderle cuando de repente ella se alejo de mí, y de hecho vi que miraba con asombro la entrada. Amy se puso de pie y yo la seguí. Se fue con un hombre mayor y dijo.

-Papá, ¿qué haces en este velorio?

El padre de Amy se mostró aun mas sorprendido.

-Amy, ¿que haces tú aquí?

-La señora Wolowitz es la madre de un amigo, y obviamente vine a apoyarlo.

El padre de Amy se sorprendió y dijo:

-¿Conoces a Howard?

Apenas dicho esto el padre de Amy, Howard llegó y exclamó:

-Pa...pá , ¿tu que haces aquí?

Amy se quedo paralizada y vio a Howard y de nuevo a su padre y ella dijo:

-Papá, eres tú, ¿tú eres el padre de Howard, tú lo abandonaste?

Howard miraba incrédulo a su padre que había venido y mas extrañado que nosotros estábamos hablando con el. Su padre comenzó hablar:

-Amy, espera tengo que explicarte...

-¿Que abandonaste a tu otra familia por nosotras?, ¿y que aun así no fuiste capaz de lograr ser un buen padre en ambas familias?!

Amy salio y yo tuve que ir tras ella.

-Amy, espérame!

Tuve que perseguir a Amy, ¿quien diría que era tan veloz? Por fin la encontré en el estacionamiento.

-Amy, detente.

Esto era una emergencia así que tuve que sujetarla . Ella se quedo quieta y simplemente la abrasé, cuando comenzó a llorar y me regresó el abrazo de vuelta.

Parecía que este momento no se acabaría, pero Amy me necesitaba. Luego de un momento Amy apartó su cabeza de mi pecho, entonces le dije:

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Está bien.

-Ese hombre era tu padre y el de Howard, ¿Amy que paso?

-Al parecer, Howard es mi medio hermano.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Claro que no Sheldon, ¿no te diste cuenta por mi expresión?.

-Dijiste que no fue un buen padre, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Amy simplemente bajó la mirada y dijo:

-Deberíamos entrar en el coche, esta fría la tarde.

Asentí. Entramos al coche, y esperé a que Amy llorara pero no lo hizo. Simplemente suspiró y finalmente dijo:

-Sabes, creo que ahora entiendo a mi madre y su sobre protección.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ella no me lo contó, fue una tía. Mi madre se enamoró de mi padre y al parecer este ya tenia pareja. Él le prometía que la dejaría, se embarazo de mí y mi padre desapareció. Recuerdo que tenía 4 años cuando lo conocí.

Vaya esto era interesante, salgo con la hermana de Howard. Pero Amy estaba devastada.

-Amy, eso explica por qué tienes un solo apellido, él no te lo dio.

\- así es. ¿Pero sabes qué? Aunque el abandonó a Howard y a su madre, él no estuvo muy presente en mi vida.

-Amy...

Ella de repente exclamó irritada y con enojo.

-El nos abandonaba por temporadas y mi madre lo esperaba. Ella me decía que no me enamorara cuando era niña, que los hombres hacían mal, y no estaba equivocada.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

La verdad, me horrorizaba pensar haber dañado a Amy.

-Sheldon, no te diste cuenta cuando huiste lo mucho que me lastimaste y sigo soportando las cosas porque te amo.

\- Amy, perdóname, ¿cómo puedo decir que te amo si te perjudico tanto?

Entonces ella me tomó de la mano y me sonrió. Oh, sentí esa sensación rara de nuevo en mi estomago.

-Porque tú cambias Sheldon. Ya sé que no te gusta el cambio, pero lo haces por mí. Aunque me hayas lastimado, aprendes de tus errores y tratas de no repetirlo.

-Aunque me equivoque... Amy no quiero equivocarme, quiero ser perfecto para ti.

Amy sonrió, y yo sonreí. Me apretó la mano y yo sentí esas sensaciones con las que ya estaba familiarizado. No me pude resistir, Amy se veía tan hermosa.

Así que lentamente me acerqué a ella. Amy hizo lo mismo y nos encontramos para darnos un beso. Ah, fue tan bello ese momento. Si, a Sheldon Cooper se le hacen bellos esos momentos solo que no lo digo, pero ella lo entiende.

Aunque el momento era hermoso fue interrumpido, ya que tocaron en la ventana de Amy.

Inmediatamente nos separamos. Era Penny, así que Amy abrió la ventana.

-Lamento interrumpir el beso shamy, pero Howard y tu padre quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo está Howard?

-Sigue estando impactado, reaccionó con ira.

Así que regresamos. Cuando entramos, claramente se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Dónde está Howard? Penny, no se ven que estén aquí.

-Es por aquí bestie.

Penny nos llevo a otra habitación. Noté que Amy estaba ansiosa, así que tome su mano. Amy se volteó, me dio una mirada de asombro y medio sonrió.

Entramos al lugar, y ahí estaban. Amy solo apretó mi mano más fuerte.

-Amy, tengo que explicarte las cosas, parece que ya conoces a Howard. Efectivamente el es mi hijo, y si, lo abandone a él y a su madre.

Amy asintió, Howard solo veía, se notaba que había llorado.

-Pero creo que no fue la mejor opción. Debí haberme divorciado y seguir viéndolo crecer, al igual que a ti. Debí haber estado mas con los dos. Lo intenté por un tiempo pero no funcionó.

Amy habló y noté que estaba muy tensa.

-¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste, el por qué nos dejabas tanto tiempo? así tal vez te comprendería mejor, pero aun así debo decirte, que tu fallaste como padre. No estuviste cuando necesité un consejo o un amigo. No estuviste cuando logre algo, tu... no estu...viste.

Amy soltó el llanto. Yo sentía el dolor en mi pecho por verla llorar, así que aunque estuvieran todos ahí observando, la abrasé.

Amy me abrazó como si fuera su salvación. Fue entonces que note la mirada de su padre en mí, y de nuevo miró a Howard. Bernadette estaba con él consolándolo y dando apoyo. Entonces sonrió, lo cual se me hizo extraño. Pregunte curiosamente:

-¿Por qué sonríe señor?

-Porque mis hijos han encontrado el amor. Howard está casado y Amy te tiene a ti.

Amy y Howard voltearon inmediatamente, estaban sorprendidos. Al notar eso su padre sonrió otra vez y dijo.

-Tal vez sus madres nunca se los dijeron, pero yo las visitaba para saber de ustedes. Estoy orgulloso de mis hijos, aunque no tuvieron un buen padre, ellos tuvieron madres que los supieron educar mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho. Howard fuiste a la luna y trabajas con la NASA. Tu Amy, ganaste varios premios y eres una de las mejores en tu campo.

Howard se levanto y vio a su padre.

-¿Realmente hiciste eso?

-Claro, incluso te escribí, ¿no leíste mi carta?

-No la quise leer. Mis amigos algo entrometidos la leyeron y cada uno me contó qué podría decir la carta imaginariamente. Solo alguien pudo haberme dicho lo que decía realmente la carta.

Amy habló, y dejó de tomar mi mano.

-Howard, lo que yo dije y lo que dijo Bernadette era lo que venía en la carta.

El padre de Amy habló:

-Hijos, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, ¿Creen que serian capaces de perdonar a este bastardo?

Amy y Howard se sorprendieron de nuevo, al parecer tenían dudas.

-Howie podrían redimir su relación, tu extrañas a tu padre.

Murmuro Bernadette, pero como yo tengo un excelente oído pude oírlo fuerte y claro. Amy me miró:

-Sheldon, ¿crees que debería, intentarlo?

-Amy, si yo pudiera pasar más tiempo con mi padre, y él quisiera entenderme, yo lo aceptaría. Pero la decisión es tuya.

Amy asintió, y dijo:

-¿Nos dejarían a solas, a mi y a Howard, por favor?

Todos salimos, incluyendo su padre.

Fue un momento incomodo. La demás personas murmuraban.

Después de 10 minutos Amy salio.

-Papá, puedes pasar. Los demás podrían seguir esperando.

Todos estábamos ansiosos, queríamos saber que estaba pasando, pero yo sabía que Amy me lo contaría.

Después de los 10 minutos más largos, por fin salieron. Amy y Howard se veían mejor y su padre aliviado.

-Howard, iré a despedirme de tu madre, creo que no soy muy bienvenido aquí, pero te veré luego. Amy, gracias por ser comprensiva.

Diciendo eso su padre le tomo la mano y la besó.

El señor, que extrañamente nunca se presento conmigo, se retiró. Vimos que fue al ataúd, murmuró algo, y después regresó y nos dijo adiós.

Luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, lo más normal que puede ser un velorio. Estuvimos ahí hasta la media noche. Ya pasaba claramente de mi horario de dormir, y Amy estaba igual o más cansada que yo.

-Amy, tu estas cansada, yo estoy cansado. Deberíamos irnos, por favor.

Amy asintió y nos fuimos a despedir de Howard y los demás.

-Amy, gracias por estar aquí. La noticia sigue siendo impactante pero tú conservas la cabeza fría en estas situaciones.

Al decir esto, Howard hizo una señal como para abrazar a Amy, Ella asintió, entonces se abrazaron.

-Está bien Howard, si quieres hablar llámame.

Ya en el auto, estaba algo ansioso por saber que fue lo que pasó.

-Amy, cuando estuviste con Howard y tu padre, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron?

-Bueno, tomé en cuenta tu opinión, y Howard la de Bernadette, así que decidimos darle una oportunidad a nuestro padre.

-Oh, ¿y tu y Howard ahora se tratarán como hermanos?

-Eso es curioso, Howard me abrazó y me dijo hermana. Obviamente, yo no esperaba el abrazo y me paralicé. Él pensó que tal vez yo no quería nada con él, pero simplemente no me gusta que me abrace cualquier persona.

Me miró y me guiñó el ojo, esta zorra descarada.

-Amy no debes de coquetearme mientras conduces, podremos tener un accidente automovilístico.

-Hay cuddles no seas aguafiestas.

Así, Amy me trajo a casa. Me preparé para dormir, y ahora termino de escribir en mi diario. Es extraño, la madre de Amy debió tener una mejor carga genética para haber podido crear a mi querida Amy, a lo contrario de Howard. Esto ha cambiado por completo el paradigma de amistad. Sigo sin poder creer que ellos tengan el mismo padre.

Aunque si vemos a mi melliza y a George Jr. es comprensible esto.


End file.
